


spoils

by shiningray



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone in asgard is gay, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Loki has a heart, M/M, Manipulation, Poor Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Submission, Survival, Tony Feels, War, Warning: Loki (Marvel), Warprize! Tony, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: Tony lost everything in a blink of an eye. His family and his kingdom all gone. He would do anything to survive including swallowing his pride  and bending a knee.
Relationships: Angela | Aldrif/Sera, Loki/Tony, Loki/Tony Stark, Thor/Tony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	spoils

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! it’s been a long time since i wrote fanfics. school had me busy and so does twitter *cries* im completely addicted to that app now. plus i am currently invested in reading comics.

** prologue  **

* * *

Tony’s head was throbbing in pain when he fluttered his fuzzy eyes open. Gently, he touched his head and fortunately his head wasn’t injured.

Tony knew something was off when he felt his hands and ankles wrapped in cold chains and attached to a pole. His eyes roamed around. He was in a tent. Not just an ordinary tent— it looks like it belongs to someone of high status. There was a small green canopy in the middle and a table filled with ink, scrolls, and parchments at the corner. The floor was carpeted as well.

He stared at the floor trying to recall what happened; he remembered the battle, his parents and brother drowning in their own blood with sharp weapons impaling them. Fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks at the morbid image of his family.

Loud cheering can be heard outside.  A feas t, he speculated, to celebrate their victory. Tony gritted his teeth. He loathed them to the core; he wanted to burn those men to the deepest, darkest part of Hel.

“Will you not join us, my Prince?”

“No, not tonight.”

Distinct voices were heard outside the tent, despite the obnoxious laughter and cheering. The boy decided to pry, then maybe he can learn a thing or two.

“But, my Prince, this feast is to celebrate our victory.” His ears perched up instantly. One of the men conversing outside was the prince himself. The prince of Asgard. _Murderer. Enemy._ ”The wa-“

“I care not about the feast nor what you have to say next.” The voice of the so-called prince dripped with nonchalance.

“Have you accomplished what I asked you to do so?” He heard the Prince speak again. Tony hoped it could be related to something about their next move.

“Ah, aye, my lord.” The laughter from outside kept getting louder causing him to miss some details of the men’s conversation.“... I must say he’s quite..”

He didn’t hear. The voices were muffled once more. 

_Damn it._

A chuckle was heard. 

The sound of boots shot through his ears. The proximity must be close to where he was since the sound is getting louder. It made his heart race. Then everything made sense. The lavish tent, the men talking outside, the word ‘prince’. 

Tony turned his head towards the entrance and a man in green leather armor with a ridiculous horned helmet strode nearby the table. He watched him as he set his helmet down on the said table.

He knew him, of course— the infamous prince Loki, the trickster god his parents had warned him. A long time ago, he met him. He was still but a young boy at that time. Out of nowhere, the said prince knocked the chair near the table. A breath hitched from his throat, and he prayed dearly that Loki didn’t hear him. He didn’t want to garner his attention. Not at the moment, at least. 

First, he was infuriated, then he was chuckling, and now back to being infuriated. His mood swings were faster than the travel from Bifrost itself. 

Suddenly his gaze was fixed on Tony. “Oh, you are the unfortunate creature for the night,” he said nonchalantly.

_ Unfortunate _ _was an understatement_. Tony pursed his lips. That sick fuck of a King planned to use him. Of course Tony knew why he was brought here. He gave him a hint that he will take his frustrations on him.  In the matters of the flesh.

Tony declined the idea to look at the ground, instead, he kept his head high but avoided looking directly through his gaze. Something in his gleaming eyes made him feel butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't an attraction, he was sure of it— it was from fear and- excitement?

Before he could open his mouth, the King turned his back and made his way again towards the table. Tony watched as the King looked at the parchments and opened several scrolls. 

Loki was reviewing their plan, looking for holes and gaps. A relieved sigh was emitted from Tony. “Don’t get your hopes up,” he said without tearing his gaze from what he is doing but there was a hint of amusement and mischief lacing his voice. “Lucky for you, you still have time to prepare yourself mentally.”

“Goodness, how fortunate of me,” he replied sardonically without thinking. Tony knew that getting on his bad side was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t help it. His family was killed in front of him; he lost everything because of this man. He hated him.

He expected Loki to lash out at him, but it did not come. Instead, he looked up at him and a smirk was visible on his thin lips. “I see,” he let out as if understanding the situation. “It looks like I found myself with a hellcat.”

Tony rolled his eyes at Loki’s comment. 

Loki got back to reading the scrolls. Tony tried his best to remain as silent as possible, fearing he might rouse him. Not that he had any problem getting on others’ nerves, it’s just that he was exhausted.

That went out for about an hour of waiting. He was getting hopes that Loki may be exhausted already and retire for the night. Tony felt his lids getting heavier, and he shut his eyes up wishing to be somewhere else.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it!!


End file.
